mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Earth's Remnants 2 (Map Game)
Earth's Remnants 2 is a sequel of Earth's Remnants, in the Future Wikia. I, Derpmaster21, was the creator of the original Earth's Remnants. It died, and I felt that I needed a sequel, and here it is; Earth's Remnants 2! Rules (PLZ READ BERFORE JOINING) * No cursing or foul language, you will be removed from the map game * No racist comments, you will also be removed from the map game * Every 30 years will be archived on a separate page * The game creator's word overrides all others * The head mod's word overrides all except the game creators * If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section * If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section * You can only play as one country * Please stay active! '''Check back at least every 3 days! * If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else * No nukes please, this is a post-apocalyptic map game, * Please Please Please consult me or the head mod if you want to be a mod * '''STAY PLAUSIBLE * After 3 implausibilities, you will be banned * Both parties must agree to an alliance * HAVE FUN * Oh and BTW, you can choose from the pre-created countries (from the original game, with a few additions and changes) or create a new one! It's up to you! Map Countries: * Greater Cambodia:Derpmaster21 * Prussia * Great Lakes * Pacifica (California, Oregon, Washington (NOT DC), Alaska, Hawaii) * New England-MegaloKaiser * Neo-Byzantines (Southern Greece and Thrace) - Epic * Finland * Soviet Socialist Republic of Moscow (SSRM) * Tibet * Xiang China (Controls Beijing, Shanghai, and everything 300 km around the two cities) * Siberia * Borneo * Java: Hexarafi * New Guinea * Saharan Union (Egypt, Northern Sudan, Libya, Tunisia, Algeria, Morroco) * Islamic State (NO CONNECTION TO ISIS WHATSOEVER EXCEPT SAME PLACE)-Bozstan * Fujian * Johor * Khanate of Lesser Mongolia (Mongolia without the border zones) * Arizona * Congan Tribes (can form Congo) * Amazonian Tribes (can form Amazonia-Peru) * Waziristan * Baltistan * Bhutan * Malawi * the grand incan kingdom (gik)-lord falconis * Create your own! MODS * Game Creator: Derpmaster21 * Head Mod:Epic * Map Mod: * Mod:Sidewinder291102 Modship application is open, apply now! Gameplay 2115 After a 10 year long nuclear war (2020-2030), the world fell into a dark age. Only 10% of humanity survived, and they were struggling to keep themselves alive. It looked like humanity would not be able to carry on. But 75 years after the Great Nuclear War, countries have finally risen again. Will humanity regain their former glory, or will they be crushed a second time? *New England: Our band of survivors has stumbled upon a tall shelter, of what seems to be called a "clock", with a slab at the bottom saying BGEN(the other letters are too smudged to see). We decide to use it as our base. We start foraging for supplies, and looking for other survivors. One of our foragers discovered half of a "map" paper. It says: MAP OF LONDON on it. We decide to try and plot out strategic ways to try and forage for other relics of pre nuclear warfare. We also stumble on an unknown device that seems intact. The old men in our numbers say its a broadcaster that sends messages to everyone who hears it. We plan to set this up and broadcast a message to other survivors. *'Java': Our groups of survivors, lead by the old man, named Ujang Suparman, are finding the new live. The "adventure" start in the big city, and we discover the name of city, Bandung. We discover the map of this island, that says "Jawa(en:Java)". We discover some various building such as Gedung Sate(en:Satay Building), Gedung Merdeka(en:Independence Building), and Great Mosque of West Java. We also discover the strange things, such as "car", "bicycle", and "cellphone". We try to use the cellphone, and we're success. Now we know function of cellphone, for communication, entertaiment, and "internet". We use it for communication only. Now we conquer Greater Priangan(Southwestern Java). *'Greater Cambodia: '''Our group of survivors, numbering about 175, discover the ruins of what looks like city called Pnpeh (the other letters are too smudged and damaged to read),and use it as our base/capital, we discover shreds of maps that when put together is called the Map of Cambodia, and we believe that is where we are right now. We also find a building that has stocks of food and water, and another one which has a stock of clothes. They might be useful in the future. On our way out to claim the ruined city and the area surrounding it, we meet another clan of about 150 people, and we offer to merge together. They accept. *'Byzantine Empire:We ask if the Epirote and Thessalian Tribes can join with us as they are the other people on a map of Greece we found.We send an expedition to the Rhodope Mountains. *'''New England: We have gotten the broadcaster up and running. It not only broadcasts messages, but it can receive messages as well. We send out a broadcast asking if anyone is out there and if so please reply. No responses yet but we haven't given up hope. There are lots of blocked off holes in the ground, but we investigate the ones that aren't. The tunnel is actually an entrance, with the name of the THUBE, with long metal boxes at the end of the T-shaped cave. We decide to salvage everything we can find. We have found a "generator", which can generate power. This is good, because until now our citizens have been illuminated by nothing but candlelight. After installing the generator and some "light bulbs", we find out that BGEN has metal in it, along with a small map, titled WESTEROS. We thought it was another map of London, but we denied it because it looked nothing like the city we know. *Byzantine Dip:We send a message to New England describing the land we control on an apparent continent Europe, *'''gik: '''we come out of a cave, and discover a grand stone city. A bronze plate nearby reads MACPIUU. An old man tells us stories of a land accros the sre were white ghosts came with thundersticks. We find a book with the title HISTORY OF THE APACHE. The people there sound like good allies, so we send aa runner to this place. Category:Earth's Remnants 2 Category:War